Pokemon Alone
by MisterProfessorDoctorFreeman
Summary: The World. Destroyed by a mythical god formals know as "Arceus." Only 8 Pokemon survived this tragic affair. Depressed,Lost, and Confused, these Pokemon must avenge all who fallen. Take back what was lost. Nobody said becoming a Master was easy... A/N: This is my first story, please review and favorite for more chapters!


2035 ad

The sky was reddish-brown, and there was a throbbing pain all over the young

umbreons body.

What happened? For a moment, he couldn't remember anything. Who was he, where

was he, and where's everyone else? Eventually, he began to recall things. His

name was Zaynik. He had 4 other brothers, and they were running for a cave to

wait out a storm of lasers and fireballs. There was earthquakes and tornados,

and a huge flying beast. He had tripped and fallen behind as the rest of his

family was trapped in the cave by a falling rock, then a flash of light

Zaynik felt his head. His headache was so bad, it echoed through his entire

person. Despite this, he began to walk.

He walked alone in the nothingness for a time, only coming across uprooted trees

and scorch marks on the dry ground, when he spotted the cave. He brightend,

excited to reunite with his mother and brothers. Running as fast as his legs

could take him, he reached the heavy stone blocking the cave and began rolling

it aside.

It was eerily dark and quiet inside. Zaynik spotted the sillouhette of his

mother and scurried toward it.

To his horror, it wasn't a sillouhette. The Flareon had been burned to a charred

statue, a look of absolute terror frozen on her face. The child looked down and

saw his brothers in the same state. They couldn't be dead. They were Fire, they

must have withstood the attack. Out of desperation, Zaynik poked the statue,

hoping there was some sort of life left. Immediately, it collaped, leaving a

heap of dust and ashes at his feet.

He too fell, and wept.

It felt like everything stood still for the longest time. All he could do was

continue weeping when he spotted a heap of ash twitch.

He must've been seeing things.

The heap rose, and out emerged dirty Jolteon

Zaynik sniffed. "Kanto?"

The two embraced, happy that someone was still alive.

"What happened?" Kanto whimpered.

All Zaynik could say was, "I don't know."

"Anyone there?" called a distant voice. It was feminine and soothing, a lot like

their mother's.

Unable to help himself, Zaynik dashed out of the cave and grabbed the thin leg,

sobbing.

"Please, help us! My brother and I - we're the only ones left! Our mom... the

world..."

The Gardevoir stood silent, staring at the small Pokemon latched on her leg. The

Zangoose next to her was stunned.

"Kids? How'd they survive?"

"I don't know," the Gardevoir replied, "but we can't just leave them here."

She picked Zaynik up gently and quietly said, "You'll have to come with us. I

wish there was something we could do for your mother..."

Kanto piped up in the Zangoose's arms, "You don't have any doctors, uh.. those

professor guys?"

"All the humans are dead."

Zaynik looked down and noticed the Gardevoir was walking, instead of floating.

He had heard long ago that when Gardeoirs were sad, they couldn't float. He

couldn't blame her; there was nothing happy about the world after an apocalypse.

They arrived at a house missing a roof. From a distance, there was a strong

scent of cigarette smoke. The door hung dangerously on a single rusted hinge.

The room was fairly packed. There was a table and a stack of crates, along with

a slew of cigarette butts all over the floor.

There was a Blazikin running around the kitchen, throwing things from every

cabinet into a pot on what was left of a stove. An Infernape slumped beside the

stack of crates, the flame on his head very low. Sitting on the crate was a

Alakazam the only one in the house with a look of defiance.. or indifference;

scurrying around the floor was a Glaceon trying sleep. Her face showed he was

about the same age as Sinnoh and Kanto, and about the same amount of stress and

worry, if not more.

"Good news," the Gardevoir called, "We've found some more survivors!"

The Alakazam looked up . The Glaceon and locked a warm , friendly gaze at the

umbreon

"Children, Luna?" the alakazam groaned. He had a tinge of a British accent.

"Just what we needed. Can they even talk?"

"Yes," Luna replied sourly, "and we did not plan on leaving them out there."

The Blazikin walked closer to Kanto for a closer view and grabbed his cheek. "I

think they're adorable."

"Adorable's not going to help us here, Jupiner" the Alakazam replied.

"They're Diffrent types, Barty," Luna retorted, "We need someone to fill in for

Jackson; he said so himself that he's not going to last much longer." She

motioned toward the Infernape. Barty turned to the Glaceon , who was still

focused on Zaynik. "Lyra. what do you have to add to this?"

She was startled at the sudden turn of focus and could only stammer, "Uh...

Huh?"

"You're not even paying attention!" He snapped, whapping Lyra upside the head

with his tail. She whimpered.

"harsh..." thought Zaynik

"So... what happened?" Zaynik chirped. "Why is everything... you know.."

"Destroyed?" Jupiner replied. "We're not entirely sure, but we believe it has

something to do with the Legendaries."

"Legendaries?"

The Infernape groaned in his sleep, as though aware of what was being conversed

about.

"Basically bigger, more powerful pokemon," Barty said. "They have these, eh..

superiority issues..."

-He pulled out a box of cigarettes, taking out the last in the box.-

"So if 2 of them cross paths, a war is bound to break out at the drop of a hat.

What we think is that a bunch of them ran into each other..."-Using the

Infernape's fire, the cigarette was lit-"..and then Hell broke loose."

"Barty, what did I say about smoking?" Luna said.

Barty groaned and spat out the cigarette, sending a thin trail of ashes on the

floor and Glaceon who ran to stamp out the light.

"What we're hoping," the Zangoose said, "is that we go find a way to contact a

Legendary, and convince it to return the planet to its peaceful state."

"Is that possible," Zaynik said, a bit of hope rising in him,"..reversing all

this?"

"It has to be."

Everyone turned to look at Jackson, who was sitting up and staring at the

umbreon

"If they have the power to destroy everything we loved, they have more than

enough to fix it..." He turned to Barty. "How long have I been out?"

The floorboards were thin, and the conversation could be heard from below:

"Whatever hit us, it knocked us out for almost a month. You could tell with the

dust collected on you."

"And you didn't tell us this yesterday why?"

"You were gone, hunting for children."

"Barty, lay off already."

Zaynik rolled over to look at the sky. He and Kanto were on the top floor, where

the roof was torn clean off. The night was strange; no stars shone in the sky,

and only a sliver of the moon dimly illuminated the pitch-black. A warm wind

blew gently, and they shivered.

"It's creepy tonight," Kanto said, breaking the eerie silence.

"It's all just... black," Zaynik replied. Eager to take his mind off of it, he

started a different subject.

"So... What do you think of those guys down there?"

"The yellow one's pretty cranky." Kanto got up and started marching around.

"These children," he huffed, imitating Barty's accent, "are preposterous. Hand

me a cigarette!"

The two laughed for a while, mocking the "cranky yellow one" as the gardevoir

appeared in the room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

She settled between the two and looked up at they sky.

"It shouldn't be like this. This never should've happened." She looked at the

children. "We can't live like this, in this fear, this state of endless... end,"

she concluded, for lack of a better word.

"Fear," Zaynik repeated in deep thought. "That's it."

"Hmm?"

"That was look on my mom's face, when that rock fell..." - the image was clear

in his mind- "I tripped and fell, in the middle of it raining fire; she turned

and looked at me, just as the rock blocked the cave. It was fear."

"I saw it, too," Kanto said. "It was wierd. That was probably the first time

I've ever seen her truly frightened."

Luna sniffed. "I know that feeling. My children were oblitherated by a stray

Hyperbeam. It's terrible, in that last half-second, seeing their innocence and

confusion, flash away... and you know there's nothing you can do to stop it."

She was unconsciously holding Zaynik , when Kanto chirped, "Don't I get a hug?"

The three embraced, and from below, came a banging:

"Turn it down, we're trying to sleep!"

Luna got up, and took one last look at Kanto and Zaynik before saying good night

and closing the door.


End file.
